candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 17/Dreamworld
| moves = 30 | target = 55,000 | blockers = | candies = 5 | spaces = 65 }} | moves = 30 }} Difficulty *The liquorice locks along with the amount of ingredients to bring down can be annoying, but there are only five colours, four during moon struck. Furthermore, there are more moves compared to its counterpart in Reality, making it easier than it looks. *This level requires five hazelnuts to be brought down while its counterpart in Reality required four. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck Strategy *Make sure the moon scale is balanced and begin releasing the liquorice locks. *During moon struck, there are only four colours on the board, so use this to your advantage. Create tons of combinations and you should pass the level easily. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The ingredients are worth 50,000 points. Hence, an additional 30,000 points for two stars and an additional 50,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 60.00%(80,000 - 50,000) points / 50,000 points × 100% = 60.00% compared to its counterpart in Reality. *The three star score requirement is increased by 66.67%(100,000 - 60,000) points / 60,000 points × 100% = 66.667% compared to its reality counterpart. However, it is not too hard due to the extra moves and the moon strucks. *The player is required to earn an additional 1,000 points per move30,000 points / 30 moves = 1,000 points per move for two stars and an additional 1,680 points per move50,000 points / 30 moves = 1,666.67 points per move for three stars. Even though they are higher than its counterpart in Reality at 540 and 1,060 points for two and three stars respectively, the extra moves and the moon strucks make it easier to earn the additional points. *The liquorice locks and the extra ingredient required compared to is counterpart in Reality will cost come some moves to clear and drop them respectively even with 11 more moves compared to its counterpart in Reality. However, the ingredients are already on the board which makes it easier for the player to focus on the required liquorice locks to be cleared. *30 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for 5 moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. However, the blockers may negate this advantage if the required liquorice locks are not yet cleared. Trivia *This level has more moves than its counterpart in Reality. *This is one of the levels that is easier in Dreamworld than its counterpart in Reality. Notes Walkthroughs Gallery Level 17 dreamworld mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 17 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon References Category:Levels with more moves than its Reality counterpart